


Death of me~

by awesomejustashipper



Series: Sebam onefics [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Male Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Manipulative Character, dont trust the fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomejustashipper/pseuds/awesomejustashipper
Summary: "He saw how I am inside and offered me half of his kingdom, do you really think I ate the fruit unwillingly?" he asked his sister as he watched the flowers on Earth wither away.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Sebam onefics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414981
Kudos: 4





	Death of me~

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my original character, Sam Gasai, and my friend's original character, Sebastian Malfoy, as Persephone and Hades respectively.

Sunlight rays filtered through the tree branches and leaves, entering the flower filled clear, full of fresh green grass and illuminated the two figures which were resting on the greenery. One of the figures, was a female, the oldest of the two and the creator of all nature and life everywhere, her name was Yuno, the Goddess of Harvest and Agriculture. And a few feet away from her; crouching on the grass looking at the flowers with eyes full of fondness and smal twigs and roses interwined on his light pink hair, was her brother, Sam, the God of Spring and Flowers.

Both Gods had appeared in the clearing at the start of the sunrise for the collect of fruits and flowers since it was spring time. While Yuno had entertained herself colecting peaches and taking care of the trees with her magic, her brother Sam had instantly layed down on the grass his fingers interwining in it, a smile appearing on his soft pink lips at the touch of nature. After a few hours, Sam had sat up and was picking up flowers and putting them in a basket while humming quietly a lullaby, he was distracted looking at a rose on the palm of his hand that he didn't notice when a cleft suddenly opened on the earth. A tan hand arised from the cleft and took hold of the peach colored ankle and gave it a tug, pulling the young God down and inside the cleft. Sam let out a shriek and fell abruptly on the arms of the dark hooded stranger, he trashed slightly on his arms trying to get out of his hold but the dark God just started walking carying him without much effort.

When both finally reached the Underworld, the pink haired God had already gone quiet and stayed still on the arms of the other. The Dark God, Sebastian, also known as the God of the Underworld deposited Sam carefully on his dark throne made of black oak that had skulls as decoration and crouched down on one knee in front of the other.

-Samuel would you do me the honour of marying me? I have had my set my eyes on you for a long time and I want you as my own-he asked the other in a deep voice while taking hold of one of his soft hands, though his question sounded nothing like a request but an urgent demand to the other. The younger God peered shyly at the other confused by the whole and sudden situation, he didn't understand why a God that he had never seen before was asking his hand in marriage. He hesitantly reached with his other hand and pulled the hood off the other's face to finally look properly at the other, taking the situation at his own pace. He gasped softly in surprise when he finally saw the face under the hood, blue deep eyes watching him patiently while a slight smirk of amusement appeared on Sebastian's mouth. He took Sam's hand that still was on the air and put it on his own cheek then he turned slightly his face and deposited a soft kiss on his palm. -Is your silence perphaps a yes?-he asked slightly amused at the other's response but at the same time impatient at this point of knowing the answer. At the more urgent request Sam shook his head waking from the trance he had fallen in and actually thought about it, this God didn't seem that bad and he will have to marry someone in the future anyway but at the same time even if he was extremely handsome he still didn't know him and his sister would totally not approve. He inconsciently made small circles with his thumb on the other's cheek and gazed at his blue eyes shyly and a little hesitant not knowing how the other would react at his negative. -I would love to, really, but I fear I can't, my sister wouldn´t aprove of this...-Sebastian sighed but listened anyways to the younger folowing with his eyes every movement, in his head knowing that he wasn't going to let him go anyways and that he he had Sam's father approval already. -I understand, kitten, but I already asked for your hand to your father and he agreed, we have his blessing-he revealed, proud of himself for doing so before actually asking Sam and he chuckled waiting impatiently for the other's acceptance. Sam's eyes widened slightly when he heard the God's revelation, his father hadn't even asked him, how surprising, but weirdly enough knowing he head his father's acceptance relaxed him slightly. He couldn't be already infantuated with him, could he? Sure, he was handsome and his smirk was attractive and he had beautiful blue eyes and light brown messy hair that fell on his face but still, he didn't know him. Not that not knowing someone was an issue in mariages between Gods, maybe he could say yes.

He pondered it for a few minutes before he finaly nodded in the end -Yes, I will marry you, I decided so. If my father already agreed I have nothing to say against his decision-Sebastian smirked slightly knowing that he already had him where he wanted and slipped a ring on the other's delicate wedding finger kissing his knuckles softly then proceeded to stand up and help the other up before suddenly lifting him and holding him bridal style in a protective but possessive way. -How about I show you your future kingdom, my kitten?-he whispered in Sam's ear making on the other's face appear a slight pink blush and making him hide his face on the God's chest but smiling softly anyways. -Oh, and here eat this please, for me?-Sebastian suddenly requested pulling out with one of his hands from his robes a pomgranate and handing it to Sam incting him to take a bite and so he did, knowing fully well that eating from the Underworld meant not leaving again. Knowing that he just sealed his future forever with his future husband. And he was sure he wil not have any problem to learn to love him entirely.


End file.
